wicked game
by tvkeshi
Summary: Rin has burned blue for longer then he can remember. Trained as an exorcist for to prevent destruction, the plan had always been to absorb his Heart before Kurikara was overwhelmed. But great schemes are meant to be foiled and now he is bound to the sword indefinitely. With the Paladin gone and only a demon for an ally, nothing stands between him and those who want him dead.
1. fractures

It was a beautiful day when Sir Pheles was to collect him from the monastery and his apprehension was palatable. On the positive, he would _finally_ begin his training as an exorcist. On the negative, his father was dead and his brother had just up and left without a word.

His father was gone, _dead_ , and he was given little reason why. _He was overpowered by a demon_ , or so they said. Yukio couldn't wrap his head around how his father the _paladin_ was overpowered by a simple demon in his own monastery.

It wasn't fair to say he knew nothing. That _was_ something and he didn't believe it to be entirely false. There was something he wasn't being told, something to do with Rin. Shortly after his brother disappeared, he listened through the closed kitchen door and heard Rin's name spoken harshly. Fearing the worse he waited for a moment but heard nothing more.

The last he had seen of his brother was his rain blurred figure knelt by their father's gravestone shortly after the funeral.

Yukio had pulled out his phone and dialed the emergency number their father had insisted was put in his phone and when Mephisto Pheles appeared his brother was long gone.

He had only ever seen the man but once. He was in his second year of middle school and it was later than he should have been awake, but he had made his way down the stairs for a drink only to find a clown sitting across the table from his father.

All he knew of him was that he was an Honorary Knight of the Order and the headmaster of True Cross Academy.

But regardless of what he did and didn't know, one thing remained true – and it lingered and lingered and _lingered_ – the man that had raised him was dead.

Fujimoto Shiro was dead.

Fujomoto Shiro was dead and he didn't understand why.

He stood on the curb dressed in uniform with nearly all his possession at the academy all that remained was the worn school bag slung over his shoulder. The bag contained his two most precious items, a pair of inscribed guns that Kyodo had given him after his father's service with the message that Shiro would have wanted him to have them.

He was familiar with the weapons. He remembered his small hands wrapping around the grip at his father's encouragement. He had never been allowed to fire them, but it was with those guns that his father taught him to appreciate the art of firing and filled his mind with visions of a life fighting evil.

As far as Yukio was aware, he was one of the few that had been born with a mashou and had always been aware of demons. Shiro had not wanted to risk introducing him into the world of exorcists at such a young age. Instead, he told stories and perfected his stance. So, that if the time came, he would be able to protect himself. He never told his father, but Yukio always imagined he grew stronger so that he could not only protect himself, but his brother as well. His brother who was never to know of the training less he get unnecessarily involved. Less he get hurt.

Rin didn't have time for demons anyway, his time was already well consumed by kendo practice. Shiro encouraged Rin to join classes to help curb his baseless aggression and it had been quite successful. Rin needed to focus on his competitions and leave Yukio to keep them safe.

A tacky pink limousine pulled up to the curb and he could just barely make out the sound of someone speaking inside.

The door was flung open.

"Ah! Okumura-kun, please sit."

He slid into the hideous vehicle to see Sir Pheles with a phone to his ear gesturing for him to wait a moment.

"It is ultimately your decision. We will speak later, outoto," his tone allowed for no argument and after a moment he snapped the phone closed.

"Where is my brother?" Yukio asked.

"What makes you think I know?"

Yukio _glared._

And Sir Pheles _laughed._

"Your brother will be meeting us at the school. Don't worry, he'll be there for your speech," he smirked.

They sat in a tense silence until the vehicle pulled up to the prestigious entrance of True Cross Academy.

"I'll see you after the entrance ceremony, Okumura-kun~"

If he hadn't already toured the school, Yukio would have felt the inclination to gape. Even the floors were greater than anything he had ever stepped foot on.

He took a breath and, as he walked to the podium to give his speech as Freshman Representative, his eyes trailed over the crowd up to the balcony. His eyes never found a familiar figure. So, with an inaudible sigh he steeled himself and did his best to squash his disappointment. He hadn't even told his brother about the speech. It seemed there were a of things he hadn't told Rin.

But despite his best efforts, the feeling followed him throughout the tour and until he was out of the building where he was met with a small white dog.

Curious, he followed the dog to a concrete bridge before the dog stopped suddenly and Sir Pheles took its place.

"What are we doing here?"

"What is anyone doing anywhere, Okumura-kun?"

Yukio's eyes narrowed but before he could respond, a key was thrust into his face.

He took it gingerly, "What's this for?"

"Why, Cram School, of course!" and with that he jumped over the railing and onto the ground below leaving Yukio to grumble as he scrambled down the rocky side.

"From here on you will be a Page, the first step to becoming an exorcist. While regular classes do not start for two more days, exorcist cram school begins today.

"Put this key in any lock and it will be available to you." The demon swept an arm out to gesture to the old metal doors behind them.

Hesitantly – and with a healthy bit of skepticism – Yukio turned the key in the lock and opened the door.

"First Years are meeting in classroom 1106"

Despite Sir Pheles' insistence of tagging along, Yukio located the classroom without assistance and entered with the confidence that he was where he was supposed to be.

There were three boys on the far side of the room that obviously knew each other and the same went for the two girls sat near the front. In the back of the room was a rather odd figure whose face was obscured by a deep black hood and a blond boy with a puppet.

He nodded a greeting to the girls and sat in front closest to the door.

Fifteen minutes later the instructor was still not present and his classmates had started to whisper amongst themselves.

The girl with purple hair and odd eyebrows stood abruptly, "If our teacher can't even bother to show up, why should I sit here?" murmurs of agreement followed her comment.

Startling the room into silence, the door was swung into the wall with such force it rattled the blackboard.

"Good question! I'm honestly surprised anyone is still here! I would have left ages ago."

He knew that voice.

Rin entered the room dressed as the child of an exorcist and a punk with his heavy coat with the rolled up sleeves and chains hanging from his belt.

But what really caught his attention was the sword on his hip and barely contained violence in hiseyes. Rin had always been a something of a wild child possessing an air of violence that he could never shake.

With his hair shaggy poorly concealing an unfamiliar point to his ear and nails shaded black,

Rin looked less like a delinquent and more like -

A demon.

His brother was a demon.

"Nii-san?"

Instead of acknowledging the obvious question, Rin's eyes narrowed into slits as he glared at the headmaster who had sat himself on the desk.

His brother hissed something too low for him to make out and Sir Pheles paused before giving him a smile that was impressively dodgy for a dog.

"I'll start by saying that I didn't volunteer to be here but – " he shrugged "- the guy who was supposed to be here was called out. So you're stuck with me, for today."

He clapped, "Now that we've gotten that over with, my name is Okumura Rin, Middle First Class, and today I will be supervising your induction into the Order."

"Nii-san?"

"But you're the same age as us!" the girl with the odd eyebrows exclaimed.

"Yeah! How are you any better than us?!" the menacing guy from the back followed.

Rin _smiled_.

"Great thoughts everyone!" he chirped. "To begin, yes, I am the same age as you but that does not mean I am not better than you," he cocked his head slightly, his voice remaining chipper, "I began training when I was seven and worked my ass off to get to where I am today."

"Rin-chan is the youngest exorcist to pass the qualification exam. A genius in swordplay," Sir Pheles whispered sounding almost proud.

"What?" his brow furrowed. Rin had been training for as long as he? Why wasn't he allowed to join the Order? Why hadn't anyone told him?

Rin dropped the smile and eyed the room seriously, "You don't have to do anything more than tolerate me as long as you follow my instructions.

"Now! Who here doesn't have a mashou?"

Yukio turned slightly to see the girl next to the girl with the eyebrows and the guy with the hoodie raise their hands and, for the life of him, Yukio could not fathom a decent reason as to why they were in the cram school.

Rin pulled out a vile from his coat pocket, "Apparently this classroom isn't actually in general use," he made a disgusted face, "but it is home to several hobgoblins."

"Is that alright?" asked the eyebrow girl's friend.

Rin waved his hand dismissively, "Don't worry about it. This," he held up the vile," is rotten pigs blood and in small amounts will allow you to safely receive a mashou.

"Those of you who need to, please come to the front."

Yukio fears he doesn't know anything at all.

 **Chapter 1: Fractures**

Rin is four years old the first time his flames manifest – not that he remembers. Yukio was stuck in bed, the kitchen was empty, and he wasn't tall enough to use the stove. Ultimately, as it is with four year olds, his frustration overwhelms him and the stove top explodes just as Shiro enters the room.

He may not remember the incident but he remembers looking up at smiling, bizarrely dressed, man who placed his hat on Rin's head and told him to call him Aniue.

Mephisto or rather Samael, became something of a fixture in Rin's life after their initial meeting. By way of stories he taught Rin of Assiah and Gehenna and of the Seven Demon Kings sired by Satan himself.

When he was seven, and against his father's wishes, he was introduced to the komaken Kurikara and he was told the truth. His flames were much stronger than Kurikara could hope to contain and, eventually, he would overwhelm the komaken.

But that wouldn't be for years yet.

It was Shiro's idea to put him in kendo and, while it did little to curb his temper, he progressed at an astronomical rate.

At ten he was introduced to Shura and immediately expressed his distaste with her attire. She was unamused but agreed to help train him.

When he was thirteen, Shura tattooed a storage seal on his left wrist and he was given Kurikara.

By fifteen he was a Middle Class Exorcist.

 **….**

"You've been training him?! This entire time?!" Rin shouted; he and Shiro were the only ones present in the chapel.

"Rin, please," Shiro tried to placate.

"He should've been able to live a normal life! You –" The candles in the chapel burned blue.

"He had a mashou, Rin!"

The silence was deafening and Rin felt the air woosh out of his lungs.

" _What? Who?_ "

"It's more than likely he was born with it, Rin. It's no one's fault."

"But you didn't tell me. Does Aniue know?" he shook his head violently, "Of course he does," he turned to Shiro, "Why didn't you tell me? Does he know about me?"

"We didn't tell him anything."

" _We?_ Was I the only one who didn't know?"

Shiro sighed and nodded.

"I would expect this from Aniue, but not you," Rin's voice was low. "I get why you raised me this way. I know I never had a choice. But he did, _he did_ , and you took it from him!" the flames expanded bathing the whole chapel in blue.

"Eventually it wouldn't be safe for him anymore! You know this, Rin. He had to be prepared."

"Eventually. We still had _years_ when you started training him. You may not have had him inducted, but you still took away his childhood.

"You're supposed to be our _dad,_ what kind of dad turns his sons into soldiers?! Not a good one as far as I'm concerned," he spat.

"Enough," Shiro's voice was cold. "I have made many mistakes with you and Yukio, but I do not regret teaching you how to protect your-"

Shiro suddenly doubled over, "No! Rin you have to run!"

"Tou-san? What's wrong?!" He took a hesitant step forward.

"Go! Rin! Get away from me!"

He was being possessed. The Paladin of the True Cross Order, his _father_ was being possessed.

Shiro straightened and looked Rin in the eye, "My son. How I have longed for our meeting."

"Satan," Rin whispered wheeling back and falling to the ground.

"Haaaaaah! Just kidding! I came all the way out here to see you, be happy about it!"

"Get out of him!"

"Don't worry. This body won't last long anyway," Satan ripped off several of Shiro's fingers a crazed grin marring his father's face.

He didn't have a sword. Why didn't he have a sword?!

Satan began to chant, the blood from Shiro's hand to pouring unto the wooden floors that Rin suddenly remembered he was supposed to help mop earlier that day.

He looked down at the plain band covering his left wrist.

He did have a sword.

"Gehenna Gate! I am the only one powerful enough to create one!"

Satan grabbed Rin by his collar and began to drag him towards the gate.

"I created you out of boredom but now I realize it was a masterstroke! Part Assiah, part Gahenna. You _are_ strong enough to be my vessel!"

Rin slid the band off his wrist and chanted under his breath, " _Slayer of Karura, holder of Heart, fire fights fire_."

He was going against the plan. The plan to wait for his power to overwhelm the komaken then absorb his Heart into his body. It was the only way to keep him from being irrevocably tied to Kurikara and he was. Going. Against. The. Plan.

Without a thought other than survival, he unsheathed Kurikara and was consumed by blue.

Satan just laughed, "You can't burn me with my own flames!"

Rin swung around slicing through Shiro's arm watched it fall in slow motion as he took a defensive stance. "You've got one thing wrong, bastard. These flames are mine!" His body moved as he had been bred to move and as they fought time blurred and all he was an enemy.

Blood burst from the demon's lips as he fell and as he fell Rin tore apart the Eye of Gehenna.

A demonic scream pierced the air and Shiro's body was his once more.

"Rin," Shiro gasped for air, "Rin, I'm sorry."

"To-tou-san?" his voice cracked and shook. He dropped to his knees beside his father. "Tou-san!"

It was then that the monks came rushing in beaten and bloody to find Rin hunched over the Paladin's body, a white knuckled hand wrapped around an unsealed Kurikara.

The scene that met them was horrifying and though they were exorcists, and though they had witnessed terrible death, it did nothing to prepare them for the fall of their friend, the fall of the Paladin.

"Rin! Rin, what happened?" Nagamoto placed his hand on the teen's shoulder shaking him slightly and causing Rin to jerk his head and bare his teeth. Monk then watched Rin's face crumble tears pouring from his eyes.

"Tou-san… Tou-san. He apologized. He apologized but it was my fault. It was my fault."

Nagamoto crouched beside the crying teenager, "Rin, what happened?"

"He. He was possessed."

"What? How – " At the realization and the room grew still.

At Rin's face and the state of Kurikara, they all understood.

"Where's Yukio?" Rin asked his face turned downwards and his free hand clutching Shiro's bloody shirt.

"He's out, but he should be back soon."

Rin took a shaky breath and pushed himself to his feet still clutching Kurikara. He whirled around and addressed the men with steeled eyes.

"Lock down the chapel, Yukio can't know what happened here."

"He's going to ask, Rin-kun. Fujimoto-san was his father too. He deserves to know," Izumi argued from where he stood several steps away.

"Like how he deserved to have the old man train him?" Rin shook his head slightly, "No, not yet. Just tell him he was killed by a high level demon."

"He's not going to believe that and you know it."

Rin looked the Nagamoto in the eyes, "Yukio doesn't need to know that his brother killed his dad."

"Rin, this isn't – " he tried.

Rin narrowed his eyes at the Paladin's right hand daring him to speak. The man was higher ranked then him and had no real reason to comply but Rin's resolve was unshakeable.

Nagamoto sighed and ran a slow hand down his face. He gave Rin a pointed look, "Fine. But when this comes to bite you in the ass – and it will – you, _alone_ , have to deal with the consequences."

He gave one last glance at the boy he had watched grow before motioning for the monks to leave the chapel. "We're going to wash up but we'll be back."

Rin closed his eyes and took a deep breath. There would be time to morn after the chapel was cleaned and Shiro's body was cremated.

 **….**

What Rin considered the most important affair was the private funeral that included only Rin, Yukio, and the monks. Fittingly, and with a tinge of the surreal, it was raining. The monks left collectively with only Nagamoto and the twins left behind. With a frown, the man placed his hand atop the headstone and closed his eyes briefly before turning away.

Dropping his umbrella, Rin knelt at the base of the stone allowing the rain to wash over him plastering his hair to his face and his clothes to his body. Yukio stood behind him and Rin lingered until Samael was in sight and left without overhearing a word of their conversation.

There was a second ceremony that could argue was of greater importance than the family affair that was held within the main headquarters in the Vatican. It involved the Grigori, the Branch Heads, the Arc Knights, and several higher level exorcists that were known to be close associates with the deceased Paladin.

Despite Nagamoto's insistence, Rin had no plan or desire to attend the event. He found it thoughtless and knew his father would have hated the formality of it all.

But Samael made a point of dragging him along.

 _"It is important for you to show solidarity with the Order. Now that you lack the protection that Shiro's position provided, you will be closely monitored. The Order is aware of your status as a half demon and while we can easily play off the changes in your appearance, it is pivotal for your_ patronage _to remain unknown – trusted exorcist or not."_

During the proceedings he and Samael stood off to the side while Nagamoto was granted a seat. Samael had been a part of the Order for nearly 200 years and Rin was a known associate of Shiro, but half-human wasn't human and speciesism ran deep.

Rin figured the ceremony was for ceremony's sake and while, on some level, he understood that maybe other people deserved to give their farewells but it didn't change the fact that it was mostly a bunch of stuffy old men waxing poetic about a man they barely knew.

After the funeral, if anyone were to search for him, they would find Rin sitting on the floor of Samael's office definitely _not_ hiding from Yukio

"Did I kill the old man?" he asked abruptly breaking the silence of the room.

The scratch of Samael's pen ceased and Rin could hear him set it on the desk. Without opening his eyes he just knew that the demon had laced his fingers and was giving him that _look_ that he gave when he wanted Rin to think.

"Do _you_ think you killed Shiro?" the demon returned.

Rin liked to think he knew Samael as well as was possible, as well as he really needed to. For instance, there were several things that he _knew_ to be truth.

Samael was fascinated by humans, Japan in particular, and if he had his way he would never return to Gehenna. And, also, he cared deeply – in whatever twisted way a demon could care for a human – for Fujimoto Shiro.

Rin didn't know how they met, and would never ask, but after years of watching them interact and hearing them complain about each other he knew Shiro, in the least, considered him a friend.

"I tore him apart."

"Ah. But did you kill him? Do you truly believe Shiro was still alive when you did so?"

When he could no longer shake the image of him plunging Kurikara through his father's chest, Rin opened his eyes to see that Samael was indeed giving him the _look_.

"If he was in anyway conscious, do you believe that he would have allowed Satan's mutilation or his opening a Gehenna Gate?"

"Aniue…"

"But regardless of what we believe to be the truth, while you are a demon, you are also human and you will be haunted by what happened that night. And there is nothing I can do to help you, outoto. You will have to learn how to move on before it destroys you."

Rin brushed away any tears that had formed before they fell. He did this to himself and to Yukio. Even if had not physically ended the life of Fujimoto Shiro he had been the catalyst of his demise and that was something that he accepted. No matter what Samael said, he killed his dad.

He sat for a moment pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes breathing slowly before laying back against the carpet.

Rin could feel Samael's eyes on him as he laid there but when he looked the demon had returned to his work.

 **….**

"You better not tell him _anything_ , Samael," Rin growled into the phone. He stood off to the side partially shadowed by an overhang outside of the main auditorium where the first year class would soon be inducted and where Yukio would be giving his speech.

Rin was proud of his twin. While he fought with blood, sweat, and tears, Yukio excelled in school free from darker obligations – or so Rin had been led to believe.

If Rin had a choice in the matter, he wouldn't be caught near the academy much less wearing the uniform but Samael had given him the stipulation that if he was to remain near Yukio he was to attend school. He didn't get it but he had reluctantly agreed after futilely trying to glare the demon into submission.

"The truth will be revealed sooner or later, Rin."

"Then it better not be by your hands," he snapped.

"If you had a choice, he would never know."

"If I had a choice, he would have never been trained! If I had a choice, the old man would still be alive! I know I don't have a choice but that doesn't mean it can't wait."

"The consequences may be severe if you wait much longer."

Rin sighed running his hand through his hair in agitation, "I just want him to be innocent for a bit longer…"

"It is ultimately your decision. We will speak later, outoto."

Rin closed his phone and slipped into the crowd headed into the auditorium.

The facility boasted high ceilings that – while aesthetically pleasing – did nothing to curb the cacophonous den that assaulted his ears. However, he could say that the room had good acoustics as Yukio's voice carried across the hall.

He couldn't help but grin as he listened to Yukio's speech. He couldn't help it; he was so proud! He knew Yukio was speacking but he hadn't known he was the First Year Representative! Though looking back, why else would a first year get the opportunity?

His phone vibrated near the end of the ceremony and he flipped it open without fanfare – not many people had his number after all.

[ _Meet SR 1500_ ]

Rin grimaced. The number was unknown but that didn't mean he didn't know the sender.

Without bothering to respond, he shoved the phone back into his pocket, with more force than was strictly necessary, and slouched further into his seat remaining in the position until students were called to file out of the building.

He couldn't help but gape as his class was led through the school. He didn't know much about architecture, or anything, but he knew it was over the top, especially for a school that wasn't like a college or something. If he were to be honest, though, Samael designed the school, of course it was ostentatious. The demon's very existence was outrageous. So, how could anything of his design be anything but?

At the end of the tour Rin fished out a ring of keys and opened himself a door to the cram school. He made his way down the hallway and stopped before a marked door pausing only briefly before opening it with a scowl.

Despite the antiquity of the facility, the staff room for the cram school was surprisingly modern. It lacked technology, yes, but it was set up the same as the rooms he had been reprimanded in when he was a kid.

"You're late," the sole person in the room commented without looking up from his work.

"What do you want Neuhaus?" Rin snapped his hand automatically resting on pummel of his sword. The man had made him uneasy since their first meeting and, even if the man _didn't_ have a major vendetta against Satan, he was _creepy_.

"You're needed in 1106."

"With the First Years?" _with Yukio_.

The man set down his papers and stood, "You need to administer the mashou. There are a couple students this year without."

Rin honestly found it utterly ridiculous how people who knew nothing of demons, who had never even seen them, had the nerve to up and decide to dedicate their lives to them. He frowned, "Why can't you do it?"

"I was called on a mission that I should have left for ten minutes ago," the man gave him a pointed look.

And that was the end of that argument. Rin knew better than to argue about obligations to the Order especially against someone who was _technically_ his superior.

Rationally, he recognized that his dramatic entrance was wholly unnecessary but he was pissed. He felt it justified since he really didn't want to be there and he really didn't want to see Yukio.

"Good question! I'm honestly surprised anyone is still here! I would have left ages ago."

"Nii-san?" At his brother's question he made a point to glare at the familiar dog on Yukio's lap. He knew Samael was just there for a show.

He looked around the room.

Yukio was sat closest to the door.

There was a weird puppet guy, weird hooded guy, and a girl with tiny eyebrows who sat next to a plain looking girl who was probably her friend.

Pretty unexciting until his eyes reached a group of three.

There was a punk with a blond stripe in his hair and a ridiculous amount piercings that he was pretty sure was Suguro-san's son, he had seen pictures of him when he was a kid but they had never met, and next to him was a short bald kid with glasses. By themselves he found them wholly uninteresting but the pink haired guy in the aisle seat was pleasantly familiar.

Rin resisted the urge to allow his gaze to linger.

He continued to speak and at each syllable that left his mouth, he could see their faces grow more and more incredulous.

"Yeah! How are you any better than us?!" the punk followed.

It didn't matter, he knew it didn't matter. No one his age had ever given him any respect even when he kicked their asses in training. He didn't need their respect. How could he have even had the slightest idea that after all he had worked for, after everything he had been through, that _he_ deserved any respect. Of course it was _preposterous_. Besides, he wasn't there for them. Maybe he was enduring this for Yukio but even if not, it had nothing to do with him.

"Those of you who need to, please come to the front."

Plain girl was first and he had her hold out a hand. On her open palm he placed several drops of the blood. A hobgoblin appeared almost immediately and barely gave him a second glance before digging his teeth into her flesh and flying off in fear. The girl pulled back and Rin ignored her squeal of pain as he promptly wrapped her hand.

When he dismissed her, weird hoody guy stepped up immediately offering his hand. Rin looked critically at the offered hand critically and raised his eyebrow.

The held had callouses that matched his own. Callouses gained from hours upon hours of wielding a sword. Why was someone with that much experience traipsing as a Page?

Rin preformed the rite, though he doubted the necessity, but otherwise said nothing. Heavy thinking wasn't his forte. He would ask Samael later.

"Alright then, that's all for today. Feel free to go, just be here same time tomorrow for your first real class."

He leaned back against the teacher's table and waited for the room to empty. Though he desperately wished otherwise, he knew Yukio would stay behind to talk.

"Hey, Okumura-sensei!" Renzo practically sauntered up to him. Rin grinned, his first actual smile since before the old man's death.

Renzo bumped his shoulder, "So?"

"It was one of Mesphisto's rules if I was going to stay here." _To watch over Yukio_ went unsaid _._

Renzo gave the younger Okumura a once over out of the side of his eye and dropped his voice while putting his back to him.

"Rin, I heard what happened. I –"

Rin shook his head lightly. "Not now. We can talk later tonight."

"Where?"

He grimaced, "The Old Boy's Dorm."

Renzo placed a hand on his shoulder briefly, "See ya later, _Okumura-sensei."_

"Friend of yours?"

Rin suppressed the urge to groan and shrugged. He really didn't want to have this conversation.

"I've worked with his brothers before."

"Huh," Yukio rounded the desk to face him and Rin _knew_ Samael was giving him the _look_.

"Just come out and say it, Yukio."

"How long, Nii-san?"

"How long what? How long have I been _an exorcist_? How long have I been a _demon_? How long has this been kept from you?"

Some part of him recognized he was being more aggressive than strictly necessary but another part of him blamed Yukio for Shiro's poor decisions. Part of him wanted Yukio to feel the same pain he did, the same hopelessness, the same betrayal.

"We're the kids of a human and an Upper Level demon. You were sickly and born _human_. I wasn't. When we were four years old, the powers I inherited from our _father,"_ he spat the word, "began to overwhelm the seal placed on me for and for our safety I was taught to control them."

"Then why didn't you look like this before?"

"What? Like a demon?" Rin gave a sardonic laugh. "The day the old man died, the stress caused this," he gestured to his person. "If it hadn't happened I would have stayed how I was," he was lying. He knew he was lying. Samael knew he was lying. But he couldn't tell Yukio the truth. He couldn't. At least not yet.

Yukio didn't need to know that Rin wielded the powers of Satan. That Rin had long since accepted he was Satan's son and he didn't need to know that he considered the second highest ranked Demon King as family, that he called him brother.

No, there was no reason for him to know.

"Even though I started training young, I didn't get my certification 'til a couple years ago. And I didn't know you had a mashou and I didn't know you were being trained. The old man promised you would be protected. But he _lied_ and now he's _dead_."

"How, nii-san? How did he die?"

Rin frowned and looked down at his ratty shoes. Samael had offered to replace them countless times, but they were comfortable and the first thing he had ever bought with his own money.

"Please, Rin. No one will tell me the _truth_ ," he stressed the last word in desperation.

He toed the ground twice before looking Yukio dead in the eye.

"The old man and I had a disagreement that left us unprepared for an attack. A demon took him down."

There, he shot Samael a look. He couldn't be accused of anything more than being vague.

"…oh."

Rin found the silence that followed to be incredibly depressing but refrained from commenting. Yukio had every right to mourn the loss of the man that raised them.

Samael hopped off the desk.

"That is enough of that. It about time for you boys to wander about until you find your dorm," the demon winked. "Eins. Zwei. Drei," he counted before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Rin watched Yukio flounder slightly as he looked down at the spot where Samael stood mere moments before.

"Can he _do_ that?"

Rin shrugged, "It's his territory." He said in way of an actual explanation.

Yukio still looked to be at a loss, although he was obviously trying to hide his confusion. Rin pushed open the door making to leave, "You comin'?"

 **….**

Rin knew it would be gross.

But the Old Boys Dorm was filthy, disgusting, and, at first glance, decrepit.

He was not pleased and he just bet that the old clown was taking great joy in his reaction.

Yukio appeared to be equally displeased.

They stood on the bridge leading to the building looking up at it in all its glory.

"Why?" though it was a question Yukio's voice was deadpan.

"…let's just go inside," With great reluctance, Rin trudged through the doors ,without sparing the building another glance, and with Yukio only lingering a moment longer.

The sigh of pure and utter relief Rin released when they stepped entered the building was nearly orgasmic. It was still filthy but nothing that couldn't be managed and definitely not as terrible a picture as the outside depicted. The dining hall needed to be mopped but other than that it was acceptable and the kitchen.

 _The kitchen_.

The kitchen boasted the equipment of a professional restaurant. And. It. Was. Pristine.

He may have drooled and Yukio may have laughed at him.

Their room was also surprisingly clean with clear windows and made beds and their stuff neatly put away.

Rin unbuckled his sword and collapsed onto a bed while Yukio sat in the closest desk chair and waited.

"Why are we living here and not _anywhere else_?"

Rin sat up with a groan and ran his fingers through his hair nervously.

"Well, when I came my… inheritance. It changed more than just my eyes and ears."

"And?"

"And…" Rin unbuttoned his coat and slid off allowing it to rest behind him on the bed. He then started to unbutton his shirt.

"Nii-san, what are you-"

He shucked his shirt and allowed his tail to uncurl from where it was previously wrapped around his torso.

"I see…" Yukio adjusted his glasses and Rin just waited. Waited for judgement. Waited for his brother to actually say something.

Yukio continued to consider him and Rin could feel sweat forming.

"The clown figured it'd be best if I was away from normal students just in case, ya know? And he figured it would be better if we weren't totally separated but if you don't want to stay with me, we could ask him and you could room elsewhere and," he babbled nervously.

Yukio raised his hand then smiled, "Nii-san is nii-san."

Rin could have cried in relief.

He actually might have. Just a little.

 **…**

It was dark and Yukio was asleep by the time Rin made his way outside to meet Renzo.

He stopped at the edge of the bridge looking across to where Renzo was partially shadowed. He took off at a dead sprint and launched himself into Renzo's arms burying his face in the crook of his neck.

At any other time he would have been embarrassed but his world had fallen apart and Samael… was a demon.

"It's been a while," Renzo whispered.

Rin rain a hand across his damp eyes, "I missed you."

"How are you holding up?"

Renzo maneuvered them so they sat leaning against the railing and slung an arm over Rin.

"One second everything was fine and the next…" He gave a broken laugh and the dam broke.

"It's my fault, Renzo. The clown doesn't think so but I killed the old man."

Renzo waited.

"We were arguing, ya know? Yukio was supposed to be safe. He was _training_ him. Sure, he wasn't inducted but he was fighting."

He curled into Renzo's side.

"I told him. God. I said _a good father doesn't train his kids to be soldiers_."

"Everyone was told he was killed by an Upper Level demon…" Renzo's eyes widened minutely.

Rin gave a dark chuckle, " Yeah, an Upper Level Demon.

He shook his head firmly,"No, no. Satan. It was Satan. They said the old man was the only person in Assiah strong enough to withstand his possession."

"And he could, Renzo. He did."

"Rin…"

"The clown said there was no way he was still there when I killed him," Rin looked up to meet Renzo's eyes tears streaming down his face, "But he was! He said he was sorry! I had just jammed my sword into his chest and he apologized to _me._ "

Rin felt Renzo's arm tighten around him as Renzo pressed him against his chest.

"I couldn't tell Yukio," he said between sobs. "I couldn't. How am I supposed to tell my brother I _killed_ our _dad_?"

"I'm sorry, Rin. I'm so sorry," he whispered into Rin's hair.

He had trusted Shiro and he trusted Samael, to an extent, but he had known Renzo for years and he was undoubtedly _human_ in a way that the others lacked even Shiro. Because, the sacrifices the sacrifices Shiro was forced to make to gain as much power as he wielded made it inevitable that something would be lost along the way.

 **….**

Renzo was surprised but mostly amused when Rin entered the classroom. His indignant scowl and thuggish gate was familiar. Familiar because he's fully aware that Rin could act like a civilized being if he truly wanted but _only_ when he wanted too.

He met Rin when he was eight and Fujimoto Shiro brought him around to introduce him to Renzo's brothers. It was never said outright, but Renzo suspected that Fujimoto-san wanted Rin to made connections with people of his generation and he and Renzo were the same age. Renzo sometimes wondered how Rin would have turned out if Fujimoto-san had never brought him around. He always felt the rambunctious family atmosphere was good for Rin.

They had clicked almost instantly and had been close ever since. As such, he had long since known Rin was the child of an Upper Level demon despite his human features and, amongst exorcist families, it was common knowledge that a half-demon wouldn't necessarily take on the traits of their demon parent at birth if at all. However, it was also known that under great periods of mental or physical duress, it was possible for the recessive traits to consume traits of physical humanity.

Besides that, he knew that, for whatever the reason, it was inevitable that Rin would grow into his inheritance, as he had liked to refer to it, and that was that. As far as that was concerned, there was no problem.

His problem was in fact, the fact that Rin had been directly involved in the death of the former Paladin. Someone who, it seemed everyone was forgetting, was his _dad_.

Throughout the class – did it really count as a class? – he kept glancing over at the guy he assumed was Yukio. The guy honestly looked lost and bursting to say something but was reserved enough to leave it until later.

Rin ignored him completely and Renzo wanted to sigh. But if he sighed than both Bon and Neko would look at him funny and maybe ask what his problem was and that would've been a pain.

After Rin preformed the mashou rite, something he honestly didn't understand, and after his classmates began to file out he waved away his friends. Once everyone but Yukio was gone, he sauntered up to Rin.

"Hey, Okumura-sensei!" Rin's previously withdrawn face was split by a smile – Renzo counted that as a success.

When he got close enough, Renzo bumped his shoulder against Rin's, "So?"

"It was one of Mesphisto's rules if I was going to stay here." _To watch over Yukio_ went unsaid _._

Renzo gave the younger Okumura a once over out of the side of his eye and turned his back to Yukio.

He dropped his voice, "Rin, I heard what happened. I –"

Rin shook his head lightly. "Not now. We can talk later tonight."

"Where?"

He grimaced, "The Old Boy's Dorm."

Renzo placed a hand on Rin's shoulder only lingering for a moment and hoping Rin understood the gesture.

"See ya later, _Okumura-sensei."_

While he expected it, he wasn't entirely pleased to see that his friends had waited for him outside of the classroom.

"What did you want from Okumura-sensei?" Neko asked and Renzo nearly snorted at how seriously the guy called Rin sensei. In any other circumstance, he wouldn't be able to imagine Rin in any position of authority over anyone but if it was Mephisto's doing then….

"That guy 's our age! Why should we have to call him sensei?!" Bon was outraged, it was amusing.

"He is a senior exorcist, Bon," Renzo pointed out and Bon proceeded to grumble all the way to their dorm.

"What did you need to ask Okumura-sensei?" Neko asked when they returned to their room several hours after dinner.

They lay on their beds and Renzo turned slightly to face his roommate.

He hummed and waved his hand dismissively, "Nothing important, really. It's just not every day that someone that young has rank."

Neko just nodded in acquiescence.

"Mind if I turn off the light?"

At Renzo's negative the room was plunged into darkness.

He waited for Neko's gentle snores before flinging back his blankets and sneaking through the door thanking the heavens that it didn't creak.

After more running than he had really been prepared for, he found himself on the edge of the bridge leading to the Old Boys Dorm. He leaned against the pillar catching his breath and waiting.

It wasn't long before Renzo met Rin's eyes from across the bridge.

And then Rin was running.

And Renzo caught him.

Rin wrapped his arms tightly around him and Renzo happily reciprocated. Rin had always been physically affectionate when able and while he wasn't, Renzo had never begrudged him for it in the least.

"It's been a while," he stated the obvious. It had been several months since they had met and Renzo had been forbidden from taking a train to see Rin after the Paladins death. He cursed the inconvenience of not having magic keys.

He, of course, knew what the loss of the Paladin meant for the Order but he also knew what it meant to Rin. Not only was the Paladin his father, he was also the man who trained him, and the biggest buffer between Rin and the higher ranked exorcists. He didn't know what would happen to Rin's status as an exorcist now that he had come into his inheritance. He figured it would be a pain but, when the time came, they would cross that bridge.

"I missed you," Rin mumbled into Renzo's neck.

They ended up on the concrete leaning against the railing of the bridge Renzo's arm wrapped tightly around Rin's shoulders as he spoke.

Fujimoto Shiro was possessed by Satan. Rin defeated Satan. Renzo couldn't begin to wrap his mind around how powerful Rin would have to be to manage the feat. But for the time being, he ignored that in favor of thinking of it as how Rin felt he killed his father.

So when Rin confessed to not telling his brother the truth, Renzo just let him cry into his shirt.

He knew Rin.

He like to think he knew Rin very well.

Rin was a horrible liar. No, Rin was a successful liar but terrible nonetheless. Not because he couldn't but because it destroyed him.

Renzo frowned. If he hadn't happened to be there, would Rin have ever talked anyone? No, he knew the answer to that. Rin never let anyone help him less he become a burden. Though they had always been close, it took years before Rin would come to him naturally. Years before he would speak before asked. He might have spoken with Mephisto Pheles. Renzo knew Rin was as close to him as one could get to a demon though he didn't know why. He probably spoken to him but the demon was a demon and there was only so much he could understand.

Renzo knew, he _knew_ , that Rin's secrecy was going to bite him in the ass because things like that don't stay hidden forever and if the nature of the former Paladin's death was the only thing Rin was hiding he would eat his K'rik. But he couldn't say anything as much as he wanted to, as much as he wanted to prevent whatever was to come, he couldn't. He had no right to comment on secrecy. So, silent he remained.

It was extremely late or, rather, very early when Rin shook him awake and gave him a hand up.

"See ya later," he waved before making his way back to his dorm.

"Oi! Renzo!" He turned at Rin's call. "The pink suits you!" Rin's grin was blinding.

Renzo rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed and ended up watching Rin's figure disappear into his dorm.

The next morning at breakfast he sat with Bon and Neko.

"You snuck out last night," Neko stated casually in between bites.

"Wha-What?!" Bon looked back and forth between Renzo and Neko. "Really? Where did you go?"

"Ah, nowhere special, I couldn't sleep – new place and all – so I took a walk," he defended.

"Long walk, huh?"

"I guess?"

Neko addressed Bon, "He left shortly after lights out and didn't return until nearly four this morning."

Renzo short Neko a challenging glare but then tried to laugh the situation off.

"I bet he went to see someone," Bon scoffed, "Did you go meet up with someone?"

"What's with this line of questioning?"

"Wow, Shima. We just got here and you already found a girl. I'm not sure if I should be impressed or disgusted."

"Yeah… Met her at the entrance ceremony," he lied.

"What class is she in?" Neko inquired.

"…I didn't ask."

Both his friends shot him looks of disbelief.

"Fine, if you don't want to tell us, don't. But if you get caught I'm not covering for you," Bon decided.

Renzo just smiled, "Wouldn't ask you to."

He wasn't sure what he _would_ ask them for.


	2. ammunition

Yukio had his books set out on his desk and was reviewing for the classes to come like the good student he was. He was not, however, seated at said desk but instead towering over his brother.

He snatched the manga out of Rin's hands.

"Hey!" Rin protested.

"Nii-san, you're going to get behind before school even starts."

Rin sighed and threw his legs over the side of the bed, "I have somewhere to be anyway."

Yukio watched him stand and buckle his sword belt before shrugging on his jacket.

"Take me with you," he demanded as Rin pulled out a key ring that had far too many keys for the small ring – he also noticed the pink strap amongst the mess of keys.

Rin narrowed his eyes at him and said nothing for too long to be comfortable before he shrugged.

"Alright."

"Alright?"

"Do ya want to go or not? Don't kick a bad horse in the mouth!" he snapped.

Though the metaphor was horribly confused, Yukio ignored it in favor of watching his brother insert a key into their door and on a whim he grabbed his school bag with his guns.

"Is that like the key to Cram School?" he asked.

Rin hummed, "Yeah, the clown likes making keys. Makes it easier for us to get around."

The clown? Yukio mouthed in confusion.

Rin pulled open the door and Yukio was given the gran view of a stone walkway leading up to a small house surrounded by greenery.

"Come on, I just need to stop by the shop for supplies," Rin explained as they made their way towards the house.

"Nii-san, how high up are we?"

"Ah. Hm. High enough to die, I guess."

Yukio gulped but by that time they were already at the house that was actually a shop.

"Now, ya can't go in, so just sit out here and wait for me. Shouldn't be too long."

After several minutes of standing around, Yukio made his was over to a gate that he assumed lead to a garden.

He placed his hand on the gate and looked into the garden.

Where he saw a girl that was probably the cutest girl he has seen in his relatively short life.

"Hello?" he called out.

The girl visibly startled and they looked at each other before she turned away a light blush staining her cheeks.

"May I come in?" he asked.

She nodded excitedly still blushing.

Yukio pushed open the gate and made his way towards her.

"Is this your garden? It's beautiful."

"Th-thank you."

Yukio nodded and smiled until the girl shuffled over to where she had several large buckets.

"Is there something wrong with your legs?" he asked gently – he didn't want to pry but he was genuinely concerned.

"Ah, I'm just having a little trouble with them right now," she confessed.

Yukio picked up one of the buckets and set it down where she asked.

"Oh!" she started her hands deep in what she had explained was diluted manure. She suddenly grinned up at him, "My name is Moriyama Shiemi!"

Her grin was blinding, "Oku-Okumura Yukio."

"Hmm. Okumura-kun?"

"Yukio 's fine," he interjected.

"Do you want to be friends, Yukio-kun?" Shiemi asked in a rush.

He gave her a small smile and nodded, "Of course."

Apparently being Shiemi's friend meant being put to work – not that he minded and it was rather relaxing.

"You know," she spoke suddenly sitting back, "this garden was obaasan's garden. I love this garden like I love obaassan. But she died last winter and I promised to take care of it after she died."

"I'm sorry," Yukio said attempting to navigate the sudden onset of a heavy atmosphere.

"I like to think she just went ahead to the Garden of Amahara," she looked a bit wistful and Yukio was confused yet again.

"What's the Garden of Amahara?"

She positively beamed, "It's the place where God gathered all the world's plants. It's said it's hidden somewhere on Earth and if you can find it you can see all the plants the world as to offer."

"It sounds beautiful, Shiemi-chan. I hope you get to see it someday."

Shiemi shook her head sadly, "It's just a story and besides, with my legs like this… But! If it really did exist, I's love to go there."

He was about to respond when:

"Oi! Yukio! What happened to waiting outside."

"You didn't specify where outside, Nii-san," Yukio pushed up his glasses.

Rin actually growled.

"Rin-chan!" Shiemi cried.

"Hey, Shiemi," Rin waved with a grin. "I see you met my little bro."

Shiemi looked rapidly back and forth between him and his brother.

"What?!"

"You know Shiemi?" Yukio asked.

"Course, she's the daughter of the shopkeep."

"You're brothers?!"

"Yep!" Rin chirped. "Yukio's my younger brother."

"In name only," Yukio scoffed.

"But Yukio-kun is… and Rin-chan is-"

"What? Roguishly attractive?"

"A delinquent," she deadpanned.

Rin scowled, "Well, this delinquent is a fully licensed exorcist taking his brother, a Page, out to observe."

"…observe what?" Shiemi asked with wide eyes.

Yukio watched a large woman with a pipe come down the steps behind his brother.

"Let the brat look at your legs!" she demanded.

Yukio decided the woman was more than likely Shiemi's mother.

"But I haven't – No!" she shouted obviously distressed.

"Please let me at least look, Shiemi. It won't hurt anything if nothing is there," in a display of gentleness that would have never believed his brother capable of unless he had seen it, Rin knelt beside Shiemi when she nodded reluctantly.

Shiemi sat back and Rin pushed up her kimono his face determined and his eyes only on her legs.

"Roots..." he murmured. "This is definitely a mashou. A demon caused this."

"It-it can't. No…"

"Shiemi is –"

"She's not possessed, ya hag," Rin snapped. Yukio could have sighed in relief at his brother's return to his normal setting. "The demon isn't strong enough to fully possess a human. It pro'bly possessed a plant. It's definitely a Low Level Earth type and it's obviously leaching from her heart through her legs.

"Meaning, it's somewhere in the garden."

Shiemi looked close to tears and her mother looked like she was getting worked up as well.

"The demon could've only taken hold of you if you talked to it. Do you know when?"

"I-I haven't spoken to any demons!" If he had known her better and if he were a physical person, Yukio would have been tempted to hug her with how pitiful she looked.

"Shiemi!" her mother shouted startling the garden's occupants. "Get out of this garden!"

"Mother?"

"I don't care what this garden meant to your grandmother, it's accursed!"

"Accursed?! This garden was obaasan's greatest treasure! I hate you!" she was breathing hard by the end and collapsed soon after she finished yelling.

Rin gestured to Yukio with his head and Yukio picked up the girl – she was so light! Shiemi's mother directed them to an old store house where he laid her on the bed.

"It may not look like it, but she's being sucked dry. If we don't do somethin' soon, she'll be gone," Yukio felt his eyes widen at his brother's bluntness but said nothing.

"She's been locking herself up in here since my mother died. All she does now is take care of this damn garden," Shiemi's mother took a long drag of her pipe. "My mother had bad legs as well…"

"Why is this happening… Every time I try to talk to her, we fight… I'm a failure as a mother…"

"You're right."

Yukio started alongside Shiemi's mother.

Yukio could hardly believe that he was telling off a woman years his senior.

"You're just jealous."

"Jealous?!" Shiemi's mother shrieked.

"You couldn't understand why she cared more about her grandmother then she did for you."

At Rin's words, Yukio turned and made his way back to the storehouse. When he walked in she was awake and upright.

"Your mother is worried about you."

"Why! Why are you – It's her who's being horrible! I promised I would protect this garden!" she shouted nearly falling from the bed.

"My father just died," Yukio began. "My father just died and I don't know why," Shiemi sucked in a breath. "And all I can think about are the times I could have done better and the things I'll never get to say to him. That's what's keeping me from moving on. What's keeping you?"

It was like the floodgates had been released as Shiemi began to sob.

"I-I stayed out to late. If I hadn't – if I had just helped obaasan with the grapes then she would still be here. It's my fault she's dead! That's why I have to protect her garden!"

"If that's what you truly want, then fine. But it's not, is it? You're just using the garden as an excuse. Would your grandmother want you to hide yourself away in this garden or would she want you out there searching for the Garden of Amahara?"

"She would wa-want me to go out. She would want me to leave and find it. But I can't! My legs…" Yukio stepped forward and she leaned against him crying into his shirt.

"We can take care of the roots no problem, Shiemi," Rin said coming up from behind. "You just need to settle your heart."

The words seemed to trigger something because the next thing he knew, Shiemi was overwhelmed by the demon. He stumbled back.

"Yukio, I need your help."

"What do you need?"

"Hold out your hand."

Yukio did as he was told and Rin placed a white bullet onto his waiting palm.

"Nii-san! I can't just-"

Rin slowly drew his sword not taking his eye off the demon for a moment.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course!"'

"Then shoot on my mark."

Rin took off at the demon with his sword at the ready.

It was obvious that his brother was acting as a distraction. Yukio pulled one of the guns from his dirt stained back and loaded the bullet.

"Now!" Rin shouted and Yukio caught the exact moment that the demon was vulnerable. He waited for the blood but none came. Instead, the demon separated from Shiemi completely and Rin sliced in in two.

 **Chapter Two: Ammunition**

"Wel – Oh it's you," she shop keep greeted.

He had left Yukio outside for a reason.

"You say that like you didn't call for me, ya hag."

She motioned him over and he took a seat on the second stool behind the counter.

"How's she doing?"

Moriyama took a deep drag from her pipe, "We're having a bit of a fit at the moment. She won't leave that damn garden and her legs are getting worse by the day," she exhaled. "Doctor says nothing 's wrong. You're all I've got left."

Rin gripped the sides of the stool and leaned back his eyes on the ceiling. He didn't much care for Shiemi, she was far too young for someone her age and while he knew it wasn't by fault of her own, he couldn't stand her. But, he liked the shopkeep enough to watch out for her.

"When would she have had contact with a demon?"

Moriyama made a careless gesture that was contrary to how she actually felt.

"No idea, it started when my mother died."

Rin returned his gaze to her slumped form, "Demons will exploit any and all weakness. She was probably approached when her grief was fresh."

"I know," her voice was but a whisper.

Rin stood abruptly, "Let's go see her then."

"I appreciate you doing this for me, Rin. I know how you feel about my daughter," she said as they walked the steps to the garden where he was faced with his _disobedient_ brother.

"Oi! Yukio! What happened to waiting outside?"

"You didn't specify where outside, Nii-san," Yukio pushed up his glasses.

Rin growled; he was incredibly pissed. He didn't want to be there already and Yukio was undermining what little authority he had.

"Rin-chan!" Shiemi cried.

"Hey, Shiemi," Rin waved and plastered grin on his face. "I see you met my little bro."

Shiemi looked back and forth between them rapidly and he wanted to roll his eyes.

"What?!"

"You know Shiemi?" Yukio asked like it wasn't obvious.

"Course, she's the daughter of the shopkeep."

"You're brothers?!" she asked incredulous.

"Yep!" Rin chirped. "Yukio's my younger brother."

"In name only," Yukio scoffed and Rin momentarily saw red. He didn't usually get frustrated with Yukio but the whole situation was grating on him.

"But Yukio-kun is… and Rin-chan is-" Rin-chan is what?

"What? Roguishly attractive?" he joked.

"A delinquent," she deadpanned.

Rin finally scowled, "Well, this delinquent is a fully licensed exorcist taking his brother, a Page, out to observe."

"…observe what?" Shiemi asked with wide eyes. He knew she knew why he was there. The cute act might fool Yukio but he had been around the block.

He saw Moriyama out of the corner of his eye.

"Let the brat look at your legs!" she demanded – even he knew that was not the best course of action.

"But I haven't – No!" she shouted obviously distressed.

He took a breath, "Please let me at least look, Shiemi. It won't hurt anything if nothing is there," Shiemi worried her lip anxiously before nodding.

She sat back and Rin pushed up her kimono his face determined and his eyes only on her legs. He really didn't want to touch her and he prayed nothing was wrong even though he knew there was no way that was the case.

"Roots..." he murmured. "This is definitely a mashou. A demon caused this."

"It-it can't. No…"

"Shiemi is –"

"She's not possessed, ya hag," Rin snapped. She would normally have known that but he supposed seeing your daughter acting like a battery for a demon would do that to someone.

"The demon isn't strong enough to fully possess a human. It pro'bly possessed a plant. It's definitely a Low Level Earth type and it's obviously leaching from her heart through her legs.

"Meaning, it's somewhere in the garden."

Shiemi looked like she was about to cry and Moriyama practically had smoke going out her ears.

"The demon could've only taken hold of you if you talked to it. Do you know when?"

"I-I haven't spoken to any demons!" Rin wondered if she actually believed that.

"Shiemi!" Moriyama stepped forward and shouted startling everyone.

Shiemi only argued with her mother for a moment before exclaiming that she hated her and lost consciousness.

Rin motioned for Yukio to pick her up and Moriyama lead them to the storehouse where Shiemi was obviously staying.

"It may not look like it, but she's being sucked dry. If we don't do somethin' soon, she'll be gone," Rin stated bluntly.

Moriyama wouldn't meet his eyes, "She's been locking herself up in here since my mother died. All she does now is take care of this damn garden... My mother had bad legs as well…"

"Why is this happening… Every time I try to talk to her, we fight… I'm a failure as a mother…"

"You're right."

Moriyama started and he could feel Yukio's eyes on him.

"You should have paid more attention to her as a kid instead of foisting her off to her grandmother and you should have paid more attention to her when her grandmother died," He gave her a pointed look and then looked at the garden.

"She was grieving the only true caregiver she had ever known and you tried to keep from her last ties. You should have mourned with her. But instead you were jealous."

"Jealous?!"

"You couldn't understand why she cared more about her grandmother then she did for you."

He turned to face her absently noting Yukio's returning to the storehouse.

He liked Moriyama, he really did, but she was a shitty parent – not that he had any examples to the opposite. At one point, he would have said Shiro was one such example but as he grew older he came to the realization that Shiro hadn't done right by him in the least. Yes, he was loving and supportive but he has also groomed him to fight with training that went on for longer than he could remember.

He had asked Samael about it once, trying to understand. Samael, of course, hadn't seen a problem with the situation. Demons were left to their own devices even if they had a parent. Samael likened it to how, occasionally, younger demons with potential were superficially adopted into groups that would then train them to be able to fight alongside them. Needless to say, this did nothing to make him feel better.

Rin left Moriyama to think and returned to the storehouse lingering outside.

"- just died. My father just died and I don't know why," Rin frowned as Yukio spoke. "And all I can think about are the times I could have done better and the things I'll never get to say to him. That's what's keeping me from moving on. What's keeping you?"

He could hear Shiemi's sobs from his position outside the door.

"I-I stayed out to late. If I hadn't – if I had just helped obaasan with the grapes then she would still be here. It's my fault she's dead! That's why I have to protect her garden!"

He scoffed. She honestly though an accident was her fault.

"If that's what you truly want, then fine. But it's not, is it? You're just using the garden as an excuse. Would your grandmother want you to hide yourself away in this garden or would she want you out there searching for the Garden of Amahara?"

Yukio was too soft for the world of exorcism. Rin wondered how long it would last.

"She would wa-want me to go out. She would want me to leave and find it. But I can't! My legs…" Yukio stepped forward and she leaned against him crying into his shirt.

"We can take care of the roots no problem, Shiemi," Rin said making his entrance. "You just need to settle your heart."

"Shit," he cursed as the demon began to assimilate Shiemi.

"Yukio, I need your help," he really hadn't wanted to involve him in the exorcism itself but he had the means to help him – he saw him grab his bag before they left and he knew what he kept in that bag. Rin made a mental note to order the kid some holsters.

"What do you need?"

"Hold out your hand."

Rin dropped the bullet of plant protein in his hand

"Nii-san! I can't just-"

Rin just began to draw his sword.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course!"

Yukio trusted him. Yukio trusted _him_ of all people. He wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or cry.

He pushed the emotion away for later.

"Then shoot on my mark."

He sized the demon up before lunging forward making sure to hold back and keep the damage minor in case it affected Shiemi.

"Now!" He shouted and Yukio shot immediately and precisely.

Oh God, he really did trust him.

He cut down the demon and caught Shiemi in his arms resisting the urge to set her down.

"Rin-chan?" she opened her eyes and blinked.

"You should be able to walk now, the roots are gone," he gently released her setting her on her feet.

Moriyama stormed up to them.

"Mother?" Shiemi asked quietly.

Moriyama wrapped her arms tightly around her daughter.

"I'm so sorry, Shiemi. This is all my fault."

"It's not your fault! I was the one who-"

"No!" Moriyama pushed her out to arm's length and looked her in the eye. "None of this is your fault. I should have done better by you and for that I'm sorry."

As the pair cried Rin took a step back. He was glad that Moriyama was able to reconnect with her daughter despite the circumstances but that was something he would never have.

No, he did have it.

He closed his eyes and saw a bloodbath.

 _"I'm sorry,_ " Shiro's voice caressed his ears.

"Yukio!" he barked. "We need to go. I have another errand to run."

Rin waited by the gates impatiently while Yukio said his goodbyes and when he was finally done, Rin began walking across the bridge without a word.

"Nii-san?" Yukio questioned as Rin opened the door.

"Yeah?" Rin's voice came out significantly calmer than he felt.

"Is something wrong?"

Rin shook his head, "Nothing 's wrong but you'll have to return to the dorm without me."

"Why?"

"Ah, I can't get away with sneaking you into where I'm going."

Fortunately, Yukio accepted his response and bid him farewell.

As soon as he was gone, Rin opened the door to Samael's office.

"Well this is certainly a surprise," Samael drawled looking all the while like he had been expecting him.

"Let's spar."

"You'll never defeat me, outoto," Samael taunted as he transported their consciousness from reality.

That was one of the few things he loved about his brother: he wouldn't ask questions when it counted.

"That's what I'm counting on."

He moved to draw a sword that wasn't there. "Samael," he growled.

"What's wrong, outoto? Draw your sword," he commanded and Rin couldn't help but comply.

"Defeater of Kurara, Holder of Heart, Fight fire with fire."

Mere moments later the naked blade of Kurikara rested in his hands and he welcomed the flames as an old friend.

Samael laughed, "Now we can play."

Sparring with Samael was never a pretty thing or a safe thing or really a good thing at all. It always ended with him close to death and then he would return to his body exhausted but in good health.

But he loved it.

With the first swing of his sword, he managed to knock Samael's stupid hat off his body – though if anything it was probably a lucky shot, even if Samael was convinced he was improving.

With the first swing of Samael's sword, he was nearly cut in half.

There was a trick he had learned years ago. He was on his first solo and a demon had taken a good chunk out of his leg. He didn't have the time to bleed out, so he set himself on fire and burned the wound into submission – cauterizing, he later learned the word.

Rin grinned, blood on his teeth and _lunged_.

Sparring with Samael was an exercise in futility. He knew that, Samael knew that. Rin honestly didn't know why his brother humored him but he wasn't going to complain.

Their swords clashed and Rin found that he was significantly stronger unsealed – even if Samael still broke the lock with ease.

Blood poured from his torn shoulder and down his arm to his hand making his grip harder to maintain.

"If you're not careful, outoto, you will lose that arm," Samael chided.

Rin just shook his head and directed his flames towards the wound but before he could adjust, Samael was before him. The demon grabbed the arm and flipped him over his shoulder.

There was a sickening crack as Rin hit the ground.

Samael looked down at him, "I believe you have accomplished what you came here for."

Rin bared his teeth but otherwise didn't move.

"Alright, that's enough for now."

Rin blinked and the next thing he knew he was on his stomach on the floor in Samael's office.

He groaned and rolled onto his back – just because the injuries were not on his physical form, the mind remembers.

Samael, the bastard, was sitting at his desk like nothing had happened.

Samael's ceiling was a pinwheel of white and violet and was actually quite pleasing. It had used to just be violet but after much gripping about the boring ceiling, Samael magicked it into the pinwheel. With as much time as he spent on the floor of Samael's office, he greatly appreciated the change.

"Outoto, I believe it would be best if you returned to your dorm," Samael stated an unknown period of time later.

"Why? I've slept here plenty of times."

"Things aren't how they used to be, Rin. There are people who will notice and actually care when you do not return."

"Is that why I'm rooming with him? So you can have your office back?" he complained but pushed himself up anyway.

"You know full well, I don't care if you're here."

"Yeah, I know," Rin gave a wave as he opened the door to the Old Boy's Dorm.

It was dark.

He wondered just how long he was asleep.

Rin limped up the stairs and into their room where the light was still on.

"Yukio?" he questioned. Yukio, who had been sitting at his desk, turned and gave him a stern glare.

"You were gone for a long time, Nii-san."

He didn't want to have that conversation. All he wanted was to sleep in a bed and hope to sleep through the night.

"Demon," he gave by way of an explanation.

Rin dragged his leg slightly before he collapsed into his bed.

Yukio stood, his chair sliding back. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"Demon."

"Nii-san," he warned.

Rin rolled over his scabbard scraping the wall with the movement and phantom pain shooting through his shoulder.

" 'm not injured, just sore. You know I heal fast."

Yukio looked him over with a critical eye.

"Did you eat?" Rin asked tired of the look.

Yukio's sudden laugh nearly made him jump out of his own skin.

"What?!" he squawked.

"It's just, that's very you, injured and still asking after my well-being."

No more was spoken that night.

 **….**

He knew it was coming, Moriyama had practically begged for it, but he was still surprised to see her.

The Page's had a break before his class, so Rin decided that he needed to check up on Shiemi and had found her by the old fountain.

Hoisting himself up he asked, "How are your classes going?"

"I-I thought they were going well…"

He hummed, "I'm sure you be able to get over any roadblocks you hit."

She looked up at him hopefully, "You think so?"

He just nodded and would have said something more if it weren't for the sound of untrained footprints approached them.

"Look who's having a good time!" jeered the punk.

"Bon," the glasses kid warned, "he's a teacher."

"What do you want?"

"Even if you are our age, should you really be fooling around with a student?"

Rin narrowed his eyes.

"Or, is she only a student because of you?" Rin saw Shiemi freeze out of the corner of his eyes. "Didn't want your girlfriend to be left out?"

Rin stood his hands curling into fists. Glasses guy looked worried and Renzo, Renzo looked _livid_.

He watched Renzo replace his angry scowl with a concerned and hesitant expression.

"Bon," he placed a hand on the punk's shoulder.

"What?!" The punk whirled around.

"I just think this is a really bad idea. He's a _teacher_ , Bon."

Glasses guy nodded furiously.

"Fine," he spat then left without a second glance.

Rin locked eyes with Renzo before he left and he nodded in response.

Later, Rin's class began without a trace of the punk's previous ire – looks like the kid could compartmentalize.

Rin hefted a box and made his way over to his students before dropping it with a loud thud.

"What's in the box, teach?" Renzo asked promptly.

He reached into the box and pulled out a heavy grey coat that vaguely resembled an exorcist's coat without the embellishments.

"These are Page's coats!" he said with more excitement than was strictly necessary. "They are the same make as an exorcist's coat but weigh a bit more."

"What 're they for?" asked the punk.

"For the rest of the term, you will be training in these for three reasons. One, once the added weight is removed you'll be stronger and faster than you thought you were. And two, they will get you used to the constraints of our uniforms."

"What's three?" asked Eyebrows.

Rin gave a bright grin, "Because they look cool, of course!"

His students either scoffed or laughed with the exception of Renzo who just shook his head.

"Shiemi!" he called.

"Ye-yes?"

Rin sighed, "Do you own anything appropriate for this class?"

Shiemi looked around then shook her head.

"Then you'll have to sit out until you do. Nothing against you, it's a safety thing. Maybe ask one of the girls for help."

She nodded.

"We have names, you know," Eyebrows complained.

"I'm sure you do," he acquiesced before clapping his hands ignoring her look of disgust.

"Everybody grab a coat. Can't say if they're clean but I know they're cool."

The class was a symphony of groans. He didn't quite understand. Sure they might be dirty, but they represented the first step to becoming an exorcist.

He never got a Page's coat.

He just got a license and a pat on the back.

Even though that was the case, he respected the coat for what it was.

"Since everyone seems bothered by the smell, we will begin training with the coats tomorrow. You're dismissed for today. Be sure to bring them tomorrow, clean or not."

That night he snuck out to the bridge.

"I'm not dating her," Rin defended when he met Renzo that night.

Renzo just shook his head, "I didn't think you were, she's not your type."

They both sat against the railing.

"I thought you were gonna deck him. The punk, I mean," Rin said as he leaned into Renzo's side.

Renzo laughed, "You mean Bon? Do you know any of their names?"

"I know you and Yukio and –"

"And that's it, isn't it?" he laughed again and Rin just shrugged.

"So, how did you meet Moriyama-san?" Renzo asked after a while.

"She's the daughter of the shopkeeper. Which is the only reason I got her into Cram School…" he trailed off.

"Bon was right then?"

"I guess," he conceded. "She was recently possessed and came out of it wanting to _become stronger_ , whatever that means. I'm pretty sure Yukio has something to do with it. Kid 's too nice."

"You don't like her," it wasn't a question.

Rin shook his head nearly surprised by Renzo's intuition.

 ** _…._**

There was a new girl in class.

A cute new girl dressed very traditionally with a bright yet nervous smile splitting her face.

A new girl who seemed to be flustering Yukio.

She was introduced as Moriyama Shiemi and other than her clothing and her ability to flap the unflappable Okumura Yukio, she was nothing remarkable.

Weak was Renzo's first thought. Young was the second. Mystery was the third.

The cute face drew him in – even if she wasn't his type – and at mystery he checked a room.

Yukio obviously knew her since he doubted she was the type to get flustered over someone she just met. If Yukio knew her and she was related to the Order – something he was sure of, not just anyone gets into Cram School, especially not after the term has already begun – it was likely that Rin knew her as well.

This was all well in good, but he hadn't spoken to Rin since the first night.

Renzo sighed, it would have to wait. He didn't care enough to go looking for answers.

Plus, he could practically feel Bon stewing beside him.

He sighed again and returned his attention to the teacher.

The new girl obviously had never opened a book on exorcism in her life as shown by her abysmal test scores.

He had even started to doubt that she had ever even been to school before.

Throughout the week Renzo had watched Bon's temper growing but it wasn't until they received their pharmaceuticals tests back that he actually lost his temper.

Renzo himself had done pretty averagely on the test. His grade was nothing to complain about.

As the rest of the tests were handed out he watched. Shiemi was upset over her grade and Yukio was frantically trying to calm her down.

And then, Bon got his test back.

"I couldn't get a score that low if I tried," he stared down at Shiemi, "Why don't you try studying instead of drooling over your boyfriend," he spat and Shiemi cowered.

Yukio stood abruptly his chair knocking against the front of the table behind him.

"Please, watch what you say, Suguro-kun. We're all here for the same reason."

"You're right. If we're all here to become exorcists than what is _she_ doing here?"

Shiemi stood up shakly, "You- you're right, Su-Suguru-kun. Everyone is trying so hard and I'm lagging behind. I may not be here to become an exorcist, but I am here to get stronger just like you."

Renzo watched as Bon seemed to deflate as he stalked back to his seat.

After class, Renzo, Bon, and Neko found Shiemi sitting at the old fountain with Rin sitting a level above her, Yukio was nowhere to be seen.

And suddenly, but not unexpectedly, Bon began to verbally attack Rin insinuating he was with _her_.

He kept going and Renzo saw red but then he was Rin in a similar state and he pushed it back.

"Bon, he's a teacher," he tried and by some miracle it worked.

Before they left, Renzo silently communicated that they would meet that night.

Rin gave them Page's coats in their next class and Renzo was honestly a bit excited – both his brother's still had theirs and he had hazy memories of trying to wear them as a kid. Excited he may be, however, his coat still smelled like the inside of a homeless person's shoe that was found in a dumpster.

Later found Renzo's usual trio in the laundry facilities of their dorm, their coats rattling three different machines.

"What's your deal with Okumura?" Bon asked leaning against a stack of driers.

"Yukio-kun? I don't really – "

"You know that's not what I mean," Bon cut him off.

Renzo sighed, "Haven't we already gone over this? I just think it's impressive he had his rank at his age."

Bon grunted, "That all?"

Renzo nodded, "Yeah, it's nothing sordid."

The topic was dropped but he could tell it wasn't dead.

Despite that, he snuck out again that night uncaring if Neko caught him again.

His eyes immediately found Rin sitting and waiting for him when he arrived at the Old Boy's Dorm.

He slid down beside him.

"I'm not dating her," was the first thing Rin said to him.

Renzo suppressed a smile and shook his head, "I didn't think you were, she's not your type."

Too cute. Too quiet. Too weak.

"I thought you were gonna deck him. The punk, I mean," Renzo wrapped an arm around Rin's shoulders as he leaned against him.

He hadn't believed Rin was with the Moriyama girl but the things Bon was implying were unacceptable but Renzo had nothing if not stellar control.

Renzo just laughed, "You mean Bon? Do you know any of their names?"

"I know you and Yukio and –"

"And that's it, isn't it?" he laughed again and Rin just shrugged.

He wasn't surprised Rin never really had a need to remember the names of the people around him, especially when they didn't respect him.

"So, how did you meet Moriyama-san?" he asked after a while honestly curious.

"She's the daughter of the shopkeeper. Which is the only reason I got her into Cram School…" That made sense, Rin didn't usually associate with girls by his own volition.

"Bon was right then?"

"I guess," Rin conceded. "She was recently possessed and came out of it wanting to _become stronger_ , whatever that means. I'm pretty sure Yukio has something to do with it. Kid 's too nice."

"You don't like her," it wasn't a question.

"She so…"

"Naïve?" he offered, he had met the girl after all and ha to sit through several classes with her,

"Yeah, that. It just grates on me. She 's too old to be like that," he could tell that Rin was frowning.

Renzo hummed as the truth occurred to him.

"You resent her."

"What?"

"With her it's a bit extreme, but she's innocent in a way you never were. That you never got to be."

He ignored Rin's look in favor of resting his head against Rin's.

"You're entire upbringing revolved around growing stronger and surpassing yourself. It's tragic and I hate it and if could do anything to make it better I would but I know I can't and I know this is how it's always going to be.

"I've seen the effect it had on you, Rin. It's not fair to you. You should have gotten to grow up with the rest of us. Even if it meant we would never meet." He could feel Rin tense beside him.

Renzo's voice choked on his last words like they physically pained him. In a way they did, he couldn't imagine a life without knowing Rin was out there somewhere even if they weren't together.

Rin slowly relaxed when Renzo began to run a hand through his hair.

"Since when are you good with stuff like this?" his voice was small and slightly strained.

"I'm not," his voice was only audible because of his proximity, "it's just you."

And it was. If Rin had been anyone else he would have left them to figure it out on their own and not bothered to understand. But with Rin. Understanding Rin came as easy to him as breathing and that was something he wouldn't change for the world.


	3. venice

"As everybody knows, soon you'll be on break for a month and a half. I also get a break, which is totally great," Rin began a small stack of papers under his arm. "But before all that, you have to take the Exwire Authorization Exam."

Yukio was intrigued. If he passed the exam it would be the next step towards achieving his goal.

"Since the exam is made for combat training and not just as an exam, it'll probably be pretty difficult since we haven't gotten to that part of the syllabus yet…" Yukio watched Rin look of thoughtfully.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Izumo-chan – instead of Suguro-kun.

"I didn't take the test," Rin said like it was nothing.

"What?! How?!" The yelling distressed the caged Reapers causing their cages to sway and them to groan. Yukio wasn't sure if Suguro-kun looked more shocked or appalled.

His brother sighed, "It's really not that important."

His classmate looked like he wanted to say something more but Rin beat him to the punch.

"Anyways, since the test revolves around combat, I'll be holding a week long training camp starting next week," he brandished the papers. "It's, of course, not mandatory but I'm supposed to tell you that you probably won't pass if you chicken out."

Rin passed out the papers to each of them without comment.

"Decide on your meister and return the forms on Monday. That's all for today," Rin started to nod, but the movement was aborted, "Except, Shiemi!"

"Yes?!" She squeaked.

Yukio was pretty sure he knew what his brother was going to say.

"If you don't get practical clothing, I can't let you take the test," Yukio thought it was rather harsh but he understood. It wasn't safe or practical for her to wear clothing that restricted movement like her kimonos did.

Rin pointed at Izumo-chan and Paku-san, "One of you please help her."

Paku nodded and that was that.

"Yo, _Sensei_! What's your meister?" Shima called out and Rin shot the guy a look Yukio couldn't decipher.

Rin put a hand on his hip, "Why don't you guess?" he challenged.

"What do I get if I'm correct?" Shima actually bantering with _Rin_?

His brother grinned showing his teeth, "I'll tell you a secret."

The whole class was watching at that point.

"Ah. My first guess is Knight, obviously."

"What do you mean first?" Shiemi asked.

Shima ignored her, "And for second I'd say…." Yukio watched his classmate look his brother over.

"Hmmm. Tamer," he decided – almost arbitrarily Yukio thought.

But his brother actually looked a bit shocked.

"I doubt it," Izumo-chan scoffed.

"Like Naehaus-sensei?" Paku-san asked.

"I'm nothing like that bastard!" he growled but then backtracked and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "But Shima's right, actually."

"How'd you get that from this guy?" Suguro-kun asked.

Shima shrugged not taking his eyes off Rin, "I figured it was obvious."

Yukio didn't think it was obvious and Yukio didn't understand how a relative stranger knew something about his brother that he didn't.

Tamers made up a very small portion of exorcists – it was exceedingly rare.

That Rin was one… Was it because he was half-demon?

Why hadn't Rin told him?

"Gonna tell me a secret now, teach?" Shima grinned like the cat got a canary.

His brother rolled his eyes but motioned him over all the same.

When Shima got to him Rin blocked his mouth with his hand and whispered something that made Shima grin before he returned to his friends.

"It's not much of a secret if it's something I already know," Shima spoke so quietly, Yukio wondered if anyone else had even heard him.

"Rin-chan!" Shiemi approached his brother as the class started to leave. She held out her summons.

"Ah! Good job, Shiemi!" Rin complimented.

Shiemi beamed, "You were right! And I've even made another friend besides Yukio-kun!"

"You're doin' good, Shiemi.

Yukio frowned at the mention of her making a new friend, from what he had seen Izumo-chan was treating her more like a servant than someone she would want to spend time with.

It bothered him.

Back in their dorm shortly before they would have to go greet his classmates, Rin held out a gift wrapped in newspaper, "You're going to need these for the exam."

Yukio removed the paper to expose two leather shoulder holsters.

"It's not realistic to keep them in your bag. This way you'll be armed and you'll have loosen up with your jacket undone…" Rin shuffled his feet.

"Am I, am I allowed to have these?"

"Any exorcist in-training can carry a weapon as long as it's approved by a teacher."

Yukio clutched the gift to his chest, "Thank you, Nii-san."

"One more thing, Yukio," Rin stepped through the door. "They're not the old man's weapons anymore, they're yours."

After holstering the guns, he made to join Rin who was sitting on the steps outside the dorm.

"Nii-san?" he asked, Shiemi's predicament returning to the forefront of his mind.

Rin hummed.

"Have you seen what Izumo-chan is doing to Shiemi?"

"Yeah."

"Why haven't you done anything about it? She's being bullied!"

Rin just rested his chin in his hand.

"Are you going to do anything about it?" he asked fearing the answer.

"No."

He could see his class nearing the bridge.

"Why not?!"

Rin pushed himself to his feet, "The world is a cruel place, Yukio. The sooner she learns that the safer she'll be."

Yukio was stunned into silence. He had known his brother to be rude and openly hostile, but never this callous and never this jaded. He wondered if he really knew his brother.

When his class appeared there were various complaints about the state of the dorm – all of which he agreed with wholeheartedly as it was a disgusting place. He noticed that Shiemi was dressed in the Academy's girl's fitness uniform and looked uncomfortable.

He offered her what he hoped was a reassuring smile when she passed him carrying Izumo-chan's bag.

Rin lead them inside and showed them the rooms that had been cleaned out for the occasion before taking them to a room with a long table on the first floor.

"I have to give you a bunch of worksheets and after everyone's done, you can go."

Once everyone had finished working, the girls headed to the bath.

"A bath full of women, we gotta go check it out. Aren't training camps supposed to have that sort of excitement?" Renzo commented surprising Yukio – he grew up in a monastery after all.

"You're supposed to be a Buddhist priest!" Suguro-kun protested loudly.

"Guys, there is a teacher here…" Miwa-san warned.

Shima turned to face Rin and paled at his expression.

"Maa, don't worry about him. I bet he's not into this stuff anyway," Shima waved off Miwa-san's concern.

"Shima..."

"Listen to Glasses, Shima-kun. We both know Eyebrows would kill you if you peaked. Besides…"Rin didn't finish his sentence but Shima seemed to get his message.

"Do you still not know our names?" Miwa-kun asked.

It occurred to Yukio that maybe his brother didn't actually know his classmate's names. He thought back on Rin's interactions with people. He had always assumed that his brother just liked handing out nicknames – was he actually bad with names?

His brother just shrugged and offered a wry smile.

Soon after they filed out of the room and Rin turned off the light.

On his way up to their room Yukio found Shiemi outside the baths.

"Shiemi?" he questioned, "What you doing?"

She wouldn't look at him, "… I need to buy fruit milk."

It was wrong.

And if Rin wouldn't do anything about it, than he would.

"Shiemi, you don't have to do everything Izumo-chan asks you to," he said softly.

"I'm-I'm just helping out a friend," she protested.

"Friends don't treat friends like slaves."

She whirled around, "You don't get it! Yukio-kun is smart and popular! You've always had friends!" She was breathing heavy by the end.

Yukio was momentarily stunned and she took the opportunity to walk away.

"Wait!" she stopped. "I may not personally know what it's like, but I've seen what it does to people," he took a breath. "Rin always had trouble making friends when we were kids and I know that if he was treated by a friend like Izumo-chan treats you, I would be angry."

Suddenly, there was a terrible scream.

"It's coming from the baths!" Yukio exclaimed. "Shiemi, go find Rin!" he demanded as he rushed to the source.

When he burst into the bathroom it was to the scene of Izumo-chan's summons turning on her.

Instinctually and with reflexes honed over the years, Yukio whipped a gun from his holsters and shot downed the summons in two quick shots. They weren't deterred.

"Tear the paper!"

Yukio took stock of the room. Paku-san was on the ground and there was… and there was a Ghoul by her. The pictures he had seen of them were nothing in the face of the real thing.

He raced over and knelt next to Paku-san checking her pulse.

"She has a mashou!" Izumo-chan shouted, "If it's not treated soon she won't… she won't – "

The Ghoul moved and Yukio released several shots into its torso. He didn't think he was strong enough to take it down on his own and he prayed Rin would get there soon.

It was in that moment that he hated himself. He still wasn't strong enough. Nothing had changed. He was still that lost little kid crying for his brother.

"Paku-san!" Yukio took his eyes off the Ghoul for a moment to see Shiemi.

"What are you-"

"You distract the demon. I'll treat Paku-san," she ordered as she rushed over to Paku-san falling to her knees beside her.

Not having a better plan, Yukio stood and drew the second gun.

Over his shooting he could hear Shiemi muttering to herself.

The demon slowly pushed Yukio into a corner.

"Oi!" The demon released him at the shout and Yukio slid to the floor.

The sound of grating steel filled the room but just as Rin was about to dispose of the Ghoul it made a growling sound that caused Rin to stop.

Rin's mouth moved but he couldn't hear him over the demon's growling.

Rin swung his sword, defeating the demon in one strike.

And then it was over.

"What happened to your friend, Eyebrows?" Rin asked and Yukio scrabbled to stand and joined the rest of the group at Paku-san's side.

It was a testament of the situation that Izumo-chan didn't object to the nickname.

"The ghoul…" she was shaking and Yukio figured she was in shock.

He watched his brother poke at where Shiemi had treated her.

"Aloe?" he asked.

She nodded her head.

He clapped a hand on her shoulder, "Good job."

Hours later with the day's work completed and everyone was asleep, Yukio awoke to see Rin's bed empty.

He had long since grown accustomed to Rin disappearing in the middle of the night. When they were kids he would climb up onto the roof when he couldn't sleep or he would go to the kitchen and end up passing out on the table.

So, unperturbed, Yukio put on his glasses and made his way to the kitchen for a drink.

The dining hall was illuminated by the light in the kitchen. Yukio could hear voices but they were too low to make out. So, he crept through the dining hall and peeked through the serving window.

Yukio sucked in a breath.

"-getting long," Shima said softly with his hand in Rin's hair.

"I guess," Rin shrugged. "I think it got longer when the seal broke." Why would Shima know about the seal on Rin's powers? He remembered Rin telling him that he knew Shima's brothers but he hadn't thought it went any farther than that. Did it? Would Rin rather tell a stranger his secrets than his own brother?

His brother pulled at a strand of hair and looked at it, "I kinda like it. Does it look bad?"

Renzo shook his head and reached into his pocket, "Close your eyes."

Yukio watched as his brother complied and Shima slid a clip into Rin's hair holding his bands out of his face.

The moment was so tender, Yukio felt as though he was intruding despite the fact he was hidden. So, he took his guilty conscious and went back to bed.

 **Chapter 3: Venice**

As soon as he was finished speaking Renzo called out, "Yo, _Sensei_! What's your meister?"

"Why don't you guess?" Rin cocked his hip and smirked.

"What do I get if I'm correct?" Shima teased.

Rin thought for a moment then grinned roguishly, "I'll tell you a secret."

He could feel the whole class' eyes on him and was distinctly uncomfortable. He didn't like being the center of attention if he could help it – it was one of his biggest hang-ups with teaching. Samael, of course, knew this and the proceeded to ignore it completely. If Rin actually asked about it the demon would probably laugh and make an unnecessary and inappropriate joke about how he was the son of Satan and he should be greater than the problems of mere humans.

Obviously, it wouldn't have been the first time Samael put Rin's problems on a back burner if it meant his plans would be furthered. Not that Rin minded, not really. He was used to it by that point and he knew if there was actually a serious problem then Samael would spar with him to scare it away.

"Ah. My first guess is Knight, obviously," Renzo started.

"What do you mean first?" Poor Shiemi didn't seem to understand that a guy doesn't wear a sword if he doesn't have some idea as to how fight. Rin didn't bother to respond too absorbed in his and Renzo's banter.

"And for second I'd say…." He hadn't actually told anyone outside his proctors, Shiro, and Samael but if anyone could guess it, it would probably be Renzo – the guy was smarter than he let himself believe.

"Hmmm. Tamer," he said matter-of-factly.

So, maybe some part of him didn't expect for him to be spot on, at least not on his first try.

Eyebrow's didn't believe him and he wondered what she had thought it was or if she didn't believe he had a second one at all.

Then, Eyebrows' friend compared him to that Ghoul summoning bastard – not that she knew or that it was anything more than a simple question.

Either way, he was instantly defensive.

"I'm nothing like that bastard!"

Naehaus was a bastard that believed a good demon was one a dead one – something hypocritical for one with his meister – and he hated him. Secretly, he feared what would happen if the Satan loathing man was to find out. He hoped Samael would be able to protect him. Those thoughts always lead to him feeling like a child. He knew he was strong and was growing stronger but he still hid behind Samael's coat tails. Even though there was an obvious difference in power between them it all summed up to a kid hiding behind his brother.

He took a calming breath ignoring the class' shocked faces, "But Shima's right, actually."

The punk questioned Renzo and Rin knew the others were wondering the same thing.

"I figured it was obvious." Renzo shrugged but looked him in the eye.

He was a half-demon, the likelihood of him being a successful tamer was extremely high – it was actually the main reason why the Order allowed half-demons to be inducted. He was slightly offended that his class was surprised. It was pretty obvious that he wasn't human and the tamer thing was common knowledge.

He understood why though.

He knew they didn't respect him – even Yukio wouldn't listen to him.

And he knew they didn't think highly of him.

They underestimated him and he could hear a voice in his head – that sounded eerily like Samael – telling him that if he was underestimated he had the advantage in a fight. He thought that was bullshit. He would rather be feared than seen as weak.

So, while Renzo had never seen him in full combat, they were close and he knew Renzo had as high opinion of him as Rin did of him.

The grin Shima gave him stirred familiar feelings.

"Gonna tell me a secret now, teach?"

Rin rolled his eyes in mock exasperation.

He raised his hand and leaned towards Renzo so that his mouth was at his ear.

"I'm really glad you're here," he whispered.

After the scene they made, the class dispersed but on his way out, he was stopped by Shiemi holding out a baby Greenman – it was adorable and if he had been alone he would have gushed.

So, Shiemi had tamer potential? That was food for thought.

The day the training camp began, Rin was sitting in their room with Yukio.

He pulled out a package wrapped in newspaper and sat it in his lap just looking at it. Rin had ordered the holsters several days after the Shiemi fiasco and Moriyama had given him a huge discount. He had no doubt that Yukio would find great use in them but if he gave them to him…

Giving Yukio the holsters would mean more than his brother would ever understand. Giving him the holsters would mean he could fight. Giving him the holsters meant that Rin would have to let him go.

"Hey, Yukio, I have somethin' for ya."

After giving him something to think about, Rin made the trek down to the front steps of the Old Boy's Dorm and waited.

Waited for Yukio to join him.

Waited for his class to show up.

Waited for something to actually go right for once.

And the first thing Yukio did when he joined him was criticize him.

No, he wasn't going to help Shiemi. He didn't want to – she needed to learn – and he was starting to think that maybe he didn't need to.

But, "The world is a cruel place, Yukio. The sooner she learns that the safer she'll be," was all he said.

Of course he saw Yukio flinch, he wasn't blind and he knew that Yukio had never heard him be so cynical. Rin also knew it was his fault. Shiro might have trained him, but he didn't train him to an exorcist. Yukio was sheltered – this was not something he harbored resentment over, not anymore. Shiro had said he wanted Yukio to have a chance at a normal life and Rin had accepted that. He wanted Yukio have what he couldn't and be who he wasn't.

Rin knew he wasn't good with emotions, but maybe he should have expected everything to turn out how it did. Not with the Paladin's death, but with Yukio seeing him in his natural environment. Shiro hadn't just sheltered him from the world of exorcism; he had sheltered him from Rin. They were relatively close as kids but as they got older and Rin's training became more intensive, they spent less and less time together and grew steadily apart. Rin knew it had been Shiro's going regardless as to whether it was intentional or not. It made sense, why would a father want a monster anywhere near his son?

Rin pushed open the door to the dorm and lead his students inside.

When he handed out the work sheets Renzo gave the obligatory groan and when everyone hunched down to work, he winked.

It was late afternoon and they would have plenty of time to work before dinner began.

The worksheets were finished soon after dinner and Rin watched Eyebrows lead away her friend and Shiemi to the baths.

The guy were all joking around and all was fine until Renzo opened his mouth.

"A bath full of women, we gotta go check it out. Aren't training camps supposed to have that sort of excitement?" Rin nearly started. Was this what Renzo was like with his friends?

The punk obviously had a problem with it as well.

"You're supposed to be a Buddhist priest!"

"Guys, there is a teacher here…"

Rin glared when Renzo turned to face him and found some sort of satisfaction in seeing him pale.

Renzo quickly looked away, "Maa, don't worry about him. I bet he's not into this stuff anyway."

"Shima..."

"Listen to Glasses, Shima-kun. We both know Eyebrows would kill you if you peaked. Besides…" _That's disgusting_ went unsaid but Renzo seemed to get the message.

He dutifully ignored Glasses when he asked if he actually knew their names – he didn't.

 **…**

When Rin faintly heard screaming he practically launched himself up the stair and skid across the tile before bursting into the bathroom.

He quickly took in the scene. Eyebrows was cowering and her friend was lying prone on the floor with Shiemi hovering over her supposedly giving treatment. And Yukio, Yukio was cornered by a double-headed Ghoul.

That wasn't part of the exam.

No demon could get in without Samael's knowledge. Meaning, he knew it was there and it was probably summoned.

Naehaus.

The bastard.

Rin drew his sword and was about to off the thing with it spoke in abyssal.

"My prince."

Rin scowled.

"Give your master no report," he ordered.

"As you wish," were its last words before Rin took it out.

He made a face and flicked the blood off his sword sheathing it before kneeling over Eyebrow's friend's body.

Shiemi had to have worked quickly for the treatment to be sticking.

He clasped her shoulder, "Good job."

 **….**

 _He was ten years old and it was his first trip to the Japanese Headquarters of the Order. Shura was busy and Shiro was with Yukio so, instead of being bored at home, Rin took to following Samael around._

 _It said something that he was more comfortable with a demon than in his own home._

 _Samael pushed him through the doors of the training facilities and told him to wait there and learn something. So, little ten year old Rin with a sword that just barely fit him, took a deep breath and straightened his back. Those were the people whose positions he coveted._

 _His eye was drawn to a large pit of sand where two knights were sparring._

 _"Hey!"_

 _Rin started at the shout._

 _"What're you doing here, brat?" Everyone in the room had stopped what they were doing to look at him and it took all he had to resist the urge to curl into himself._

 _They were exorcists. But if he couldn't handle their judgement, was he really worthy?"_

 _"He's Sir Pheles' pet," piped up another guy. Rin flinched, "I've seen him following that demon around like a puppy."_

 _The guys closest to him snickered._

 _"He should keep his pet on a leash," someone muttered. It words were so quiet he wasn't sure if he was meant to hear them._

 _He wasn't a pet._

 _He wasn't a_ pet _._

 _Anyone who knew Rin knew that he had a terrible temper – something that was beginning to subside as he grew older._

 _"Why do you think he keeps him around?" another asked._

 _"Who knows? He'll throw him away as soon as he's done."_

 _Rin seethed._

 _Yeah, he knew Samael was a demon. Yeah, Rin knew that he really had no obligation to him and if it were anyone else in his place, he would have assumed the same thing._

 _But it wasn't someone else, it was him._

 _Samael had explained once that demon's had packs and that it was a pack's job to take care of the weak members until they were strong enough to provide for the pack – Rin thought this was awfully domestic and did not fit the image that exorcists had of demons in the least._

 _Rin knew Samael respected pack – even if they were only half-brothers – and he knew that since Samael hadn't thrown him away yet, Rin probably wasn't going anywhere anytime soon._

 _"Get out of here, brat. Go find your master."_

 _Rin's vision went red._

 _And then it cleared, and everything was quiet._

 _And everything was so, so, clear._

 _The man that stood before him was bulky and significantly larger than himself._

 _Cocked his head slightly and smiled._

 _The man took a step back, uncertain._

 _Rin took a step forward._

 _The man stuck out an arm to keep him from getting any closer._

 _And as simple as that, Rin wrapped his fingers around the guy's wrist and twisted._

 _The crack was audible and the man screamed in agony but before he could make it to the ground, Rin spun around slammed the top of his foot against the side of the man's head._

 _Rin looked down at the man expressionlessly._

 _The sound returned at the sound of clapping._

 _He blinked several times and slowly turned his head to look up at Samael._

 _It occurred to him then, that Samael had expected something like that to happen. It was definitely the reason he was shoved into the room._

 _He could tell his brother was speaking but his voice was a buzz._

 _He had hurt someone of Assiah._

 _He had hurt a_ human.

 _Yukio was human._

 _Would he hurt Yukio if he got angry enough?"_

 _Samael's hand clamped onto his shoulder and he was directed from the room._

 _"There will come a time," he began, "that demons will not be your only enemy. And for that, we must prepare. You must learn to control your temper until the moment is beneficial to release it."_

 _Rin listened quietly as Samael continued to talk and then suddenly, Rin was sitting on the pink carpet of Samael's office while the demon sat at his desk._

 _"Much like your flames, your anger will rage if left untamed._

 _Rin fell back onto his back his eyes on the – it's violet not_ purple _you heathen – ceiling._

 _"He said you were my master…"_

 _Samael barked a laugh, "There will come a time where you become the master of yourself. Never let anyone shackle you."_

 **….**

Renzo was not ashamed to say he made Bon flip the mattresses before they laid down.

No, sir, was he bunking with bedbugs.

Bedbugs were no joke.

Bon, of course, was not amused and was very much begrudging in the act.

After that was taken care of and had what taken his immediate attention was the fact that the door creaked. No, that wasn't right. The door _screamed_ like it was being murdered.

And he had promised to meet Rin in an hour.

Neko was snoring and Bon's back was to him.

Renzo sighed softly and ran a hand down his face.

"I'll just make a break for it."

He fished Rin's gift from his bag and with socked feed shuffled to the door.

"Please, please…."

The door that immediately opened its jaws and promptly woke everyone in the room.

"What the fuck!?" Bon started and glared at Renzo.

"Where the hell are you going at this hour?!"

"Uh… Bathroom?"

He opened the door another inch.

"Just go back to bed, Shima," Neko pleaded.

"Sorry, really have to go!"

He swung the door full force and slammed it behind him.

 **….**

"I know you said this place was filthy, but I underestimated just how bad it is," Renzo bemoaned. "How do you live like this?"

"I've seen your room," Rin deadpanned.

"Riiiin," he whined.

Rin just sipped his milk and smiled teasingly.

"Your hair 's gotten long."

"Yeah? I think it got longer after the seal was undone.

"I kind of like it. Does it look bad?"

"Close your eyes."

Rin complied and Renzo slid a metal clip into Rin's hair.

"See, now you can see."

Rin opened his mouth to speak but suddenly snapped his head to the side, eyes narrowed.

Renzo followed his gaze, "What's wrong?"

"Someone was there…"

"Did you see who?"

Rin shook his head and stared at the empty space for a moment.

He turned back and smiled widely, "Thanks, though. This'll make reading easier."

Renzo watched Rin push himself onto the counter.

"How are things going with Yukio?"

Rin flopped onto his back and groaned.

"That bad?"

"No, not really."

"Then?"

"I gave him holsters for his guns. It'll make things easier for him in a fight."

Renzo lifted himself up next to Rin.

"Is it the idea of him fighting?"

"I don't know. Maybe? I mean, how can he fight if he can't even see his weapons as his own?"

"It'll take time, Rin. Shiro may have taught him to shoot, but he has to figure out how to fight on his own. All you can do is push him in the right direction."


End file.
